Twiga/Relationships
Family Juhudi Twiga loves her daughter very much but she can sometimes be frustrated by her daughter's rambunctious and energetic personality. When Twiga left her daughter in the care of Bunga, when she came back to pick her up Twiga was surprised that her daughter learned to defend herself. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Shingo The two seem to be good friends since Shingo is a part of her herd. They are seen together when their herd's watering hole is blocked. They even laugh together at Ono when he lost his crest feathers and misunderstands them and when Bunga only made them laugh even more when he attempts to defend Ono as seen in "Never Roar Again". Muhimu Muhimu is a good friend of Twiga who asked her questions about what happened to Hamu. She told her Bunga is taking care of Hamu will keep him safe from jackals. Which gives Twiga the idea to leave her daughter Juhudi in the care of Bunga too. Young Rhino's Mother Young Rhino's Mother is a good friend of Twiga She heard Muhimu told Twiga Bunga is taking care of Hamu will keep him safe from jackals. Which gives Twiga the idea to leave her daughter. Young Rhino's Mother takes her son in the care of Bunga too. Female Monkey Female Monkey is a good friend of Twiga She heard Muhimu told Twiga Bunga is taking care of Hamu will keep him safe from jackals. Which gives Twiga the idea to leave her daughter. Female Monkey takes her son in the care of Bunga too. Female Serval Female Serval is a good friend of Twiga She heard Muhimu told Twiga Bunga is taking care of Hamu will keep him safe from jackals. Which gives Twiga the idea to leave her daughter. Female Serval takes her son in the care of Bunga too. Vuruga Vuruga They seem to be good friends seeing as how they were both shocked that they along with everyone else discovered that Makuu was invited to the Summit too. As they journey to Mizimu Grove, Twiga begins talking to Vuruga Vuruga about being annoyed that Makuu got invited to the summit. After all the things he and his crocodiles have done they both believe they shouldn't show Makuu any respect, and Twiga suggests that they talk in private to think of a plan to teach Makuu a lesson something that they would both regret later when they thought completed his journey through the circle of life because of there trap. Kion Kion and Twiga seem to have a good relationship with the Leader of the Lion Guard. Bunga Bunga and Twiga seem to have a good relationship. In "Janja's New Crew" when she is walking along to Big Springs Bunga is informed that a mudslide has blocked the path. When she soon realizes what he means and thanks to him for the heads-up, a statement Bunga finds hilarious but Twiga does not. But she does seem to trust Bunga when she leaves her daughter Juhudi in his care along with some other young Pride Landers. And when she came to pick her daughter up, she was shocked and surprised that Bunga taught Juhudi how to defend herself. Fuli Bunga and Fuli seem to have a good relationship. Beshte Beshte and Vuruga Vuruga seem to have a good relationship. Ono The two do seem to be on good terms. However, in "Never Roar Again" when the giraffes' waterhole has been blocked by boulders Twiga notices that Ono has lost his crest feathers and bends down and tells him that his head looks like an egg, laughing with Shingo. When Bunga tries to defend his friend, insisting that his head looks more like a hippo's bottom, which only results in more laughter from her but despite that, they still remained on friendly terms, since he has helped her after that as seen when he flies abruptly in front of her to stop her when the path she was walking along is blocked by a mudslide she thanks him for the heads-up. Simba Simba and Twiga have become good friends. Simba invited her to the Savannah Summit since she's the leader of the giraffes. Tamaa Though they only interacted once, Twiga is among the group of animals getting entertained by Tamaa. When she asks him if he can do her voice while sounding like Twiga he replies with "Yes, but can you hear me from up there?", causing her to laugh. She appears to find Tamaa's antics entertaining. Makuu Twiga didn't like Makuu at first do to the fact all the things he and his crocodiles have done in the past. She was visibly shocked along with everyone else when she discovers that Makuu was invited to the Summit too. So along the way to Mizimu Grove she and Vuruga Vuruga thought of a plan that would teach him a lesson by making fall into a pit of rotten fruit. though later at sunset, when Kion convincingly tells the other leaders that Makuu fell into a pit and completed his journey through the circle of life (Died), leaving her and everyone in great shock. Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga step up and say they didn't want Makuu to perish, and they just wanted to teach him a lesson. To her surprise, Makuu returns alive and well, though angry at the lack of trust she had for him. Twiga along with Vuruga Vuruga watch on with shock and worry that Makuu will never accept them as comrades but their shock is turned into relief when the crocodile says that the trick they pulled was worthy of a crocodile. Zazu Zazu and Twiga are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Zazu also greets her in Can't Wait to be Queen. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Mbuni Mbuni and Twiga are allies as they worked together for the Kupatana Celebration Chorus. Basi Twiga and Basi are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Muhanga Twiga and Muhanga are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Mtoto's Mom Twiga and Mtoto's Mom are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Dhahabu Twiga and the rest of Giraffes are busy to an argument to wait and turn from Vuruga Vuruga and her Buffalo herd to need water to drink. Later Dhahabu is so pleased to share her watering hole to drink. Big Baboon Twiga and the Big Baboon have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Mbeya Twiga and Mbeya have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Bupu Twiga and Bupu have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Ma Tembo Twiga and Ma Tembo are good allies. In "The Kilio Valley Fire." Kion asked Twiga if the elephants can live with them. Twiga kicked them out because Zito kept on eating a lot and she was scared about not having enough food. Dhahabu Twiga and the rest of Giraffes are busy to an argument to wait and turn from Vuruga Vuruga and her Buffalo herd to need water to drink. Later Dhahabu is so pleased to share her watering hole to drink. Mtoto Mtoto and Twiga are on good terms. In "The Savannah Summit" Mtoto heard Twiga talking about Makuu but she says that she wasn't talking about him. She claims that she was just eating branches. Enemies Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha Although not a serious enemy, Twiga is not necessarily on good terms with the youths, after they teased Twiga for no reason. Janja and his Clan In "Divide and Conquer" Janja and some of the members in his clan were chasing Twiga and her daughter. Juhudi and Twiga decide to kick them out of the way before they reached them. Reirei and her Pack In "The Kupatana Celebration" Reirei and her family are trying to ruin the Kupatana since her pups running and try nipping at Twiga and her herd's legs. Kiburi and his Float in "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" Kiburi and his Float are attacking Twiga and her herd to defend herself at Mizimu Grove. Scar Twiga hates Scar since she is friends with Simba. She knows that he is bad. She is also afraid that if Scar is behind all of the Outlanders attacks. Category:Relationships